You & Me So Happy Together
by aaron-orihara11
Summary: ((Two OCs a different thing from the usual there might be mpreg it depends how well the story goes)) Hisao a binge eater, Hiroki a small and weak ghoul looking for attention. When Hisao spares his life for trespassing in his territory, Hiroki follows Hisao home. Eventually Hisao falls for the pest! What does Hisao plan to do?


This is the story about two opposite individuals who somehow fell in love and they began building something a little different from normal relationships. But it would eventually become something amazing for them both.

The story takes place in Tokyo, Japan in Ward 21 where one binge eater's life will change forever...

This binge eater is named Hisao Nakamura, an eighteen-year old ghoul with a distasteful attitude and he has a thing of ghouls on his territory. This man is mostly associated with smearing his prey's blood in a form of a rose. When ghouls see that they usually run the other direction and if they didn't then there would be trouble.

Even though Hisao seemed like a monster during the night, he was actually kind of nice to hang around. He was grouchy but nothing too bad. He was lazier during the day though. Hisao had a job and apartment, he even went to school but he rather much enjoy being in bed or doing something that required him to not move much. Although he couldn't at the moment since he had work soon. The black-haired male got up from his comfy bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom to shower then on his way to slip onto his uniform. He glanced at the time on his phone.

[5:30 p.m]

He was going to be late again. . .

Hisao groaned and ran out the door, hoping he wouldn't get yelled at by the manager. Once he walked in, he quickly punched in his card and quickly walked to his isle. He was a store clerk and a not so great one at that. Hisao was occasionally arguing with customers or he would mess around. The only reason he wasn't fired yet was because of his friend Kazue who had his back on these sorts of things. He looked around and sighed in relief. It seemed he had escaped being yelled at even though he really deserved it.

A while after, Kazue walked to Hisao and glared daggers at him, "Dude this is the second time you've been late this week! I can't keep covering for you man!"

The dark-haired male simply shrugged, he was way too tired to hear him whine, "Yeah I know. I lost track of time. Sorry. I'll try to be on time more."

His friend shook his head in annoyance then looked around a little, "Hey..you going out tonight?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I'm letting you know there are new guys going around your territory and I know what you do to guys who do that..."

Hisao scowled at the though and he groaned loudly, "Fuck me...well I have to go take care of it. I've been wanting to mess around."

"Dude..I know this is your thing and all but the "Rose Thorn" needs to chill...you're leaving bodies everywhere. You leave your mark on the walls..don't you think that because you're doing all this they'll find you faster?"

Hisao never really thought about it. He chuckled and flicked the other's forehead, "I got my ways. I won't get caught that quickly. "

Kazue rolled his eyes then went off back to what he was doing. The day went by without much hassle and everything wasn't as bad as usual. When it was time to leave, Hisao waved a goodbye and walked home. Stepping into his small apartment, he lazily walked to his bed where he plopped face down on his pillow. He was going to fight some ghouls soon so he needed a power nap. Hisao closed his eyes and slept, no dreams but the nap made him feel better. When it became dark, Hisao awoke to get dressed in his typical clothing for the night. A jacket with fur on the hoodie, his red and black striped scarf, and dark clothes in general to blend into the night. He took his mask from the counter, slipping it on before heading out the door. To him the city in the dark was something special and going hunting at night made it ten times better.

Cloaked in darkness, Hisao walked down each alleyway, seeing nothing but his blood roses painted the walls of buildings. He went by the the large territory some more, seeing no one. He was about to head home, when he took in the scent of human flesh. The ghoul ran over stealthily to see a ghoul standing on top of a larger teen's back, humming, he had broken his rib and knocked him out already so as long as he made it quick there would be no screams. The blonde ghoul paused and grinned underneath his mask as he released his kagune. "Tick, tock, tick, tock..." he muttered with the same tune over and over again. Seeing a puny ghoul on his territory made Hisao furious. Without hesitation, Hisao ran over to tackle the other, his kagune slithered out of his back, about to end the fool.

But before he could do anything, the weakling began to squirm, "G-Get off of me!"

Hisao growled as he moved his hand to his neck, putting a lot of pressure to his neck, "You should know better than to stumble on other's territories..I should beat you senseless.."

The small, blonde just giggled, "The Cheshire Cat has quite a few tricks dummy, so watch me fade with just a grin left behind~!" He then slashed at Hisao using his kagune and began to claw from his grip. Hisao was more surprised but he instinctively let go then bolted after the blonde, grabbing him by his hoodie, "I'm going to kill you! Tch...you look wretched. Nothing more than a weed in my territory.."

"Nu-uh! I'm neither! I'm the Cheshire Cat can't you tell you moron?"

Hisao looked at him with a look of pure confusion, "Who..?"

"...the Cheshire Cat, from Louis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland!" He cried out, indignant.

Again, Hisao didn't know who or what he was talking about.

"You are so stupid! Everyone knows that book." The blonde huffed angrily, smacking Hisao's head and in turn Hisao snarled and slammed him down, "Fucking brat.."

The small ghoul gasped, putting his hands on the mask and began feeling around, "Y-You didn't crack my mask did you?"

Hisao was losing his patience with this brat and it was pissing him off. He stabbed his kagune straight through the mask, shattering it into pieces.

The blonde stared at him wide-eyed then burst into tears which surprised Hisao even more.

"You broke my mask! I made that mask!" He cried out and it looked like he was mourning the loss of a friend.

"..." Hisao really hand no words and it wasn't like he could apologize. The other stood up then wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well are you going to apologize?"

"For fucks sake..fine I'm sorry I broke your stupid mask." The binge eater never dealt with something like...this. But almost instantly the tiny ghoul changed from being a sobbing wreck to a smiling idiot, "That's better. Now, can I finish what I was doing?" He then pointed to the boy that laid on the concrete in a puddle of his own blood. Hisao sighed and nodded, not even knowing why he was allowing this brat to live. It was the first time he saw something so pathetic that it made him feel so bad.

Without a moments hesitation, he jumped up then walked over to the boy and with a single flick of his kagune he removed the head of his prey. It was actually entertaining to watch. For a complete weakling, the brat had a way of ripping people apart.

With a cocky snort the black-haired ghoul said, "For a complete loser you sure how to make a pile of meat and bones look decent.

"And for an idiot, you sure know how to tackle." snickered the blonde as he licked the blood from his fingers then kneeling down to rip meat and wrapping it before stuffing it into his bag. He then began to eat and when finished, he took out wilted rose petals,scattering them around what was left of the body.

Hisao, now bored of the brat just shrugged and casually walked back home, "Better not show your damn face around here again.." Hiroki glanced up at him and decided to follow him.

"Go home." Hisao said, knowing that the other was following him.

"Well you know what they say about stray cats. "If you feed one, it'll follow you home~"

The angry Hisao, threw a rock at Hiroki who hissed at him, "Get out of here dammit!" The blonde was stubborn and skipped over to cling on Hisao's arm, not letting go. When Hisao pried him off, he would just go back to clinging.

"Oi! The hell do you think you're doing?!" The raven snarled, continuing his walk home even if it meant dragging Hiroki's sorry ass with him.

"Hey..what's your name hmm?"

"...Hisao. What about yours?"

"Hiroki." The blonde purred.

Hisao nodded and went into his pocket to get the key, "I'm gonna bed so go home." He said, shooing him away.

Hiroki whined loudly then darted past him when he opened the door, "Hey get out of my home pest!" The small blonde giggled and began digging through Hisao's things.

"Oooooh~ Are you poor?~ 

"Shut the fuck up!" Hisao then lunged forward and grabbed the intruder by his collar, lifting him up to his eye level.

Hiroki looked up at the other with an innocent smile then he reached out and poked Hisao's nose, "Boop." The taller male glared at him with a look of just pure disappointment. Hiroki laughed then threw his arms around the other's neck.

"Ack! Get off me!" He threw the blonde down on the bed and groaned loudly when Hiroki instantly got up to look at more things.

"I'm never getting rid of you am I?"

"Nope!"

Hisao groaned and plopped next to the annoying other, "Then at least stay quiet while I sleep. Night." He turned over to not face the blonde and rest.

"But what if I'm afraid of the dark?"

"Then go sleep in the living room."

Hiroki pouted and clung to the raven, "Nooooo.."

"Fine! You can sleep here but just shut the fuck up!"

"Softie..."

"No. You're just annoying." Said Hisao bluntly, trying to sleep.

"Meannnn."

"No."

"Why don't you like me?" Hiroki asked, still wanting to bug the other.

"You're annoying now goodnight." Hisao then gave the other a pillow and blanket before going to sleep while the other just scooted away from him to sleep.

 **Author's note: This is kinda special to me so I hope you guys like it too!**


End file.
